1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral layer forming apparatus and a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, particulates such as soot contained in exhaust gases discharged from internal combustion engines of vehicles, such as buses and trucks, construction machines and the like, have become a serious problem as such contaminants are harmful to the environment and the human body. For this reason, various particulate filters, which use a honeycomb structure made of porous ceramics to collect particulates in exhaust gases and purify the exhaust gases, have been proposed. Moreover, honeycomb structures, which support a catalyst in contact with exhaust gases to convert nitride oxides and the like in exhaust gases, have been known.
A peripheral layer is sometimes formed on a periphery of such a honeycomb structure to prevent leakage of exhaust gases and also to improve the mechanical strength of the honeycomb structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-141708 A describes a peripheral layer forming apparatus used for forming such a peripheral layer. The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-141708 A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.